The interior trim of an aircraft passenger cabin comprises a plurality of individual panels, such as for example side panels, ceiling panels, etc. During assembly of the cabin interior trim, the individual interior trim panels are fastened to an aircraft structure. A bottom portion of the cabin side walls is generally lined by a row of juxtaposed first side panels, in which suitable window- or door apertures may also be formed. For lining a portion of the cabin side walls that remains between the first side panels and the luggage compartments disposed above the seat rows there is provided a row of juxtaposed second side panels, which may for example also carry components of the cabin lighting. As an edge of the first side panels that faces the second side panels lies in the field of vision of persons standing in the aisle of the aircraft cabin, it is particularly important for this edge to be aligned straight. Gaps that exist between two adjacent first side panels should moreover, particularly in the region of the edge of the first side panels that faces the second side panels, as far as possible have no irregularities at all. Assembly of the first side panels is therefore relatively elaborate.
The present invention is directed to the problem of providing a gap covering device for covering a gap between two mutually adjacent first aircraft interior components, which device makes it possible to cover and/or compensate minor faults in the alignment of an edge of the aircraft interior components as well as minor irregularities of the gap between the components that exist in the region of the edge of the aircraft interior components. The present invention is moreover geared to the problem of providing an aircraft interior component group that comprises such a gap covering device.